1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lamp base, and in particular to a lamp base having a heat sink.
2. Description of Prior Art
A conventional lamp base includes a fixing base, an insulator and a lead. The fixing base is electrically connected to a bulb. The insulator covers the outside of the fixing base. The lead is electrically connected to the fixing base thereby to provide electricity.
Since the fixing base is electrically connected to the bulb, the heat generated during the operation of bulb will be transferred to the fixing base. For the user's safety, the outside of the fixing base will be covered with a layer of insulator, thereby lowering the temperature on the surface of the lamp base.
However, in practice, such a conventional lamp base still has drawbacks as follows. As the light-emitting power of the bulb increases, the amount of generated heat also increases correspondingly. Therefore, when in use, the heat will be accumulated in the fixing base and cannot be dissipated to the outside. Furthermore, the fixing base is covered by the insulator, which makes it difficult to dissipate the heat to the outside. As a result, the elements within the fixing base may be burned and thus the lamp base cannot be used normally.
Therefore, it is an important issue for the present Inventor to overcome the above problems.